Ghost of Time
by xhecticbankaix
Summary: When The Doctor left Rose on that same beach yet again, maybe it wasn't exactly the same? AU! Will contain femslash in later chapters.


Ghost of Time

_**A.N:**__ I disclaim all Dr Who characters used. They're not mine sadly. The places and other characters mentioned are from my brain, so I think that's good news :D_

_Inspired by a mix of things all rolled into one. My first ever Dr Who fic. It's Alternative Universe containing femslash in later chapters so if you don't like it then close your eyes or click the 'back' button on your web browser._

_First chapter, kind of just an introduction so don't be put off, eeep ._

Chapter I

"Bloody hell!"

Right so there I'd been weeks prior on that same beach as before. Fighting back the tears yet again as that all too familiar sound of the TARDIS fading from my world entered my ears. Nope, it wasn't just déjà vu he'd left me again. Though this time it was different, even though I'd fought through the walls of time and space itself to get to him, deep down I always had a niggling feeling that this would happen, needless to say I was prepared for the worst, whatever that was.

We'd said our goodbyes. I decided upon a fresh start, didn't want the recollections anymore. I came back alone letting Mickey and my mum continue where they left off, happy in what I would call the real world. I didn't see why I had to burden everyone else with my troubles. I watched them go too, with sad eyes but knew in the long run they were better off.

The Doctor as usual didn't exactly plan his landing, wasn't really thought through sensibly. But whenever did he think that way, wherever he went in his TARDIS. Of course I knew of the sentimental value of this place, but still it wasn't like I had a built in sat nav. I had no idea where to go from here or where the nearest civilisation was, even though I might have done it before, least I had help then.

I mean, how was I to know that the whole world hadn't changed since I'd last been here? Yes, it was weird enough that this was a parallel world but as The Doctor always said time was, well, like a big ball and to say the least unpredictable. So I could've been walking into the lion's den and not just figuratively speaking either, which was peculiar really since I didn't think Scandinavia was really the right habitat for a lion, although being in a parallel world and all, anything was possible. But come to think of it I'd walked for around for hours trying to find the nearest village and there hadn't been an animal in sight. No field mice. No birds. No nothing. Odd.

Still I hadn't clicked on that something might have been up until I reached what was the nearest village. Looked like a ghost town to me. Seemed a couple of years had passed, maybe more, since a soul lived here. Needless to say caution was a high priority.

I walked around the place. There'd been a pub, a green grocers and a fishery. Well what I could judge from the smell of the place, which to say the least was a stomach churning pleasantry. There were cars left in the street, some parked up, some just stopped where they'd last manoeuvred, their drivers now just skeletons behind the wheel. I couldn't help that my eyes were about to pop out. Sure I'd seen a darlek or a thousand in my time, but never being alone, solely alone.

"Bloody hell!" I couldn't help it, I, Rose Tyler was terrified.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I didn't spend the night needless to say. To be frank I didn't know what the fuck had happened here and I wasn't about to risk it either All I knew was that I had to get back to London a.s.a.p.

I managed to salvage some supplies. A few cans of food found in what I gathered was someone's kitchen. I took a rucksack of theirs. Stashing in it a blanket, some batteries, a torch among other basic things I could think of.

Not planning to stick around much longer I'd tried most of the cars in town and all failed to start. I didn't really want to be stuck here in the dark, as childish as it may or may not have sounded I wanted out, bad. The only other option I found was a rather older fashioned bicycle. It looked kind of like something from Mary Poppins or along those lines anyway. You know those bikes with the old lady baskets on the front, proper straw and everything. I had to crack a smile. If only The Doctor could see me now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So I cycled, and biked, and peddled for god knows how long, weeks? Felt like months to be honest. I swear my legs, right then, although killing had to be the most toned in Britain. Well when I got back there, if I got back there. Still that was beside the point. Even with the rest stops at ghost towns people who used to cycle for charity usually didn't go this far! I swear to you I was about to drop. If it wasn't for glimmer of what seemed to be a harbour in the distance, I would've given up there and then and there wouldn't have been a story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

With a torch in hand I did a small amount of investigating and saw that yes, in this world there were living people. Although not English speaking so it seemed. Still it was hope. And although I wanted to approach them and ask about the towns, about what the hell had happened sense got the better of me and I didn't. Though bluntly the whole situation up until now frightened me. The only choice I had was to see if there were any boats going to England and covertly so, trouble was I didn't speak, read or write Norwegian so it would be a lucky guess.

Or fate? Yes definitely fate when I heard English spoken in what appeared to be an English accent thought I couldn't quite place the dialogue. This would be my ticket out of here for sure.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was as stealthy as I could be hiding in a large metal container full of boxes of, something or other. I couldn't see in the dark but it was hard and bulky whatever it was. I just really hoped that it wasn't alien, whatever the contents was. Though putting two and two together in this situation didn't seem so hard. Something strange was going on. So I just sat with my fingers crossed and hoped for the best, well, what else could I do?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'd slept through the journey. To be honest I doubt that I would've woken in time if it hadn't been for the noise of the metal doors opening and the sunlight blinding me. I had just enough wits about me, given my half asleep state, to hide in the back corner.

"Shipment to be sent to London, I wouldn't bother counting the stock, they'll be billions in ere'" some deep manly voice laughed giving the metal doors a hard slam that shook the whole box.

Billions of what? Suddenly I didn't feel so alone anymore.


End file.
